


Thoughts

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Hetalia World Stars, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Character Study, Dreams, Gen, HRE is Germany, Memories, Reincarnation, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As a new country Germany knew he would face obstacles, but some were more challenging than others.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Something wasn't right.

At first he blamed it on the work. Ever since he was born, Germany had been overwhelmed with responsibility. Long hours stuck in an office, touring the country, attending meeting after meeting, the boy hardly had time for himself. But he did not complain. He had been chosen and created to do his duty, which was to be a country. He had to make the most of it.

But every time Germany fell asleep at night he stared up at the ceiling, uneasy. He could not put a finger on it, but something felt wrong. Something unsettling, that kept him up for hours, but would not form in his mind. Not even as a dream.

Then strange things started to happen. 

It started when Germany and Prussia went over to Austria's house for a visit. From the moment he stepped inside, the boy swore he had been in that house before. It was the little things that caught his attention: the furniture, how the sunlight reflected against the windows, the color of the walls. He lagged behind Austria and Prussia as the former gave a tour of the house, taking everything in.

The three had reached the living room; a large room, with cream colored walls, a crimson sofa and two parlor chairs. A piano sat in the far corner. There was a large window behind the sofa, which was covered by red curtains. As Prussia and Austria sat down, Germany stood in the doorway and blinked. Out of all the rooms, this was the one that came to him the clearest. Then a thought came to him.

_It was nighttime. It was a gathering. A dinner party? The room was full. Several people sat in the chairs and on the sofa. Others stood around and talked quietly. Austria was playing on the harpsichord in the middle of the room. Austria's fingers crept up and down the instrument, gently pressing on the keys, producing a most beautiful melody. He had closed his eyes, letting the music guide him, lost in the sound. And the boy, sitting on the bright red sofa, nearly sinking into the cushions, watched in amazement._

_Austria had finished playing. He lifted his hands from the keys and took a deep breath. The room burst into applause. The boy clapped as hard as he could. Austria stood up and took a bow._

"There used to be a harpsichord in this room," Germany said. "It was in the center, right there." 

Austria and Prussia glanced at each other with a nervous expression. There was a tense pause. But then Prussia shot an overly wide smile and changed the topic.

More thoughts started to come to him. While he was doing his daily exercises, that he saw him self training with a sword instead of a rifle. When he was out on a walk in by his house in the countryside, he did not see the mansion, only a forest that stretched for miles. Not recognizing several streets, buildings, and landmarks in some of the major cities, stating that they did not exist. But it was the dreams that confused him the most. He did not picture images, but heard voices instead. He heard his brother's voice, the duchies and states' voices, Austria's voice along with his wife's, Hungary's. And a little girl's voice, high pitched and melodic, like the songs Austria would play on the piano. They all spoke about the most mundane subjects, of topics that regularly came up in small talk.

_It's getting cold isn't it? Already October and it's starting to snow_

_Hungary? Tell the cooks to make chicken for tonight_

_Do you want to play with me?_

_So I have been reading this book. It's quite interesting._

_No, I heard it was true. They threw the two dignitaries out of the tower!_

_Come on! Where are you! Let's go play!_

He would wake up in a cold sweat, nearly gasping for air.

Germany could not help but feel that the dreams were trying to tell him something. He poured over every book he could find about dreams, visited specialists who interpreted dreams, but the answers he got did not fit his problem.

He dared not mention his troubles to Prussia. The older nation already worried about the boy, sometimes being over protective to the point where it was annoying. If he wanted respect, he had to prove he was strong. But it was hard. He knew the other nations were talking about him behind his back, whispering how on earth could such a young boy could effectively run the German empire.

It was his problem and his problem alone. He kept it inside. Over time, the thoughts became less and less until they reached a point where they occurred about once a year. He felt proud. He had learned to control himself. But Germany feared that the thoughts would reemerge. He worried that they would hit him when he was at his most vulnerable and he would be powerless to stop them. And not matter how hard he fought, he would always be known as weak.


End file.
